


Car Pool

by stellatundra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Giles's turn to drive the car pool for the biennial inter-dimensional Librarian's Conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



Usually, the biennial pan-dimensional Librarian’s conference was a quiet affair, a chance for Giles to forget about the vampires, apocalypses and teenage angst that had somehow come to characterise his life as a Watcher. While the conference was obviously not entirely devoid of supernatural activity, it was generally confined to book-related oddities. 

This year, however, it was Giles’ turn to drive. He hated inter-dimensional travel. It was so blasted difficult to remember which side of the road to drive on. And even bespelled it was a squeeze with four librarians in his car. Especially when one of them happened to be an orang-u-tan. 

It was the two librarians in the back that worried him most, though, the ones they’d picked up in Night Vale. Giles recognised a town with a Hellmouth when he saw one. He felt suddenly glad he always kept a spare stake in the glove box, just in case.

“How about a game? I spy with my little eye, something beginning with L?”

“Ook,” said the Librarian. The Librarians in the back remained silent, except for the gnashing of teeth. 

“Music?” Giles suggested desperately, reaching for the radio.

"Ook."

It was going to be a long journey.


End file.
